Wall Breaker
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Nothing warms a Wall Breaker's cold and undead heart like blowing up walls. A squad of them will make way for your ground units, and they will do it with a BANG!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **Wall Breaker's appearance is that of a small skeleton that wears a brown aviator hat and has a small scar across its right eye. It carries a large bomb. **Wall Breaker attacks by finding a protected building and destroying the wall protecting the building by blowing itself up kamikaze style. It deals splash damage around the enemy and deals 40x damage to walls. **The wall breaker will keep hitting any wall until all are gone, even if you put it far away from a wall. **Each time the wall breaker is upgraded, the bomb it's holding becomes larger. **At level 3 the bomb becomes larger. **At level 5 the Wall Breaker's bomb turns golden. **Upon dealing damage, Wall Breakers will perish. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Wall Breakers destroy walls faster than any other unit and make gaps for other units such as Giants to enter the opponents base. **Wall Breakers will look for the nearest building/turret that is trapped (fully or partially) by walls and target any wall that is trapping them. The exact mechanic can be found in the video below. **Wall Breakers cost a significant amount of elixir and, due to their low health, spamming Wall Breakers result in many losses. To combat this, one ot two giants may be placed first to distract all defensive structures. Wall Breakers can then be used to target walls without being fired upon. **Giants and Wall Breakers make an excellent team: The Giants distract and in return the Wall Breakers destroy the wall. Then the Giants can move in successfully. All possible with teamwork. **Wall Breakers can be extremely effective if deploying 2 at a time very quickly, and do a straight line of 2 Wall Breakers each. **Once Wall Breakers have destroyed a protecting wall(s), the remaining Wall Breakers will proceed to destroy the protecting inner walls. **Wall Breakers have small amounts of health so use them wisely. **Before you deploy Wall Breakers, place a couple barbarians to soak up hits so the Wall Breakers don't die before they explode. *'Defensive Strategy' **Wall Breakers are no longer fooled by spiked or decoy walls. **Wall Breakers won't target a wall unless it can see a building behind it. **Note that Wall Breakers will not target single walls. There needs to be at least 3 connected walls for a Wall Breaker to target it, and it must be protecting a building fully or partially. **Having double layers of walls is pointless, as Wall Breakers deal splash damage. ---- *'Trivia' **The wall breaker is one of the two troops of which the picture in the barracks resembles an upgraded troop, the other being the dragon. **If there are no walls and you deploy a wall breaker, it will run to the nearest building and blow itself up. However, it will do much less damage to the building compared to what it can do against walls. e.g. a level 5 Wall Breakers will do only 46 damage to a building, whereas it will do 1,840 damage to wall. **When Wall Breakers are sent to your clan castle, during an attack they will target the attackers and blow themselves up, which makes it a bad troop to be donated for defensive purposes. **Can only have a maximum of 110 Wall Beakers at a time with all Army Camps at maximum level. This number increases to 125 if you include the 15 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **Wall Breakers take up two spaces in your Army Camp as of the March 12, 2013 update.